Would You Do It Over?
by House of Eros
Summary: One-shot between Georgie Porgie and an OC! Has some feels and some sexuals. Lame summary is lame it's like five in the morning and I can't even right now. I don't think it sucks you'll just have to find out.


_**Hey guys, just finished The Wolf Among Us... Again. I absolutely love that series and so I decided to make a one-shot for Georgie Porgie, and I may do one for Gren. If you like this one please let me know and I'll start on Gren and any other one shots requested! :)**_

 _ **I own**_ _ **nothing**_ _ **to do with the Fables comic series or the Wolf Among Us game.**_

 _ **Small Trigger Warning.**_

* * *

The Puddin' 'n Pie... Not the most classy joint... At least not to Mary, it never had been, but it was home to her now. If anyone had told her that when she went to the mundane world, she would make her home at a strip joint/prostitution bin, she would have just stayed... But seeing as she was mostly happy, she couldn't complain too much.

"Oi, Mary." The familiar Georgie Porgie called from behind her as she cleaned the backside of the bar.

"What is it?" She quipped back, smirking at the welcome sight of her current lover, well the one she was faithful to.

She got a long with her girls, most of them at least. She and Georgie funded this place and he refused to make her do the dirty work with the clients, no one touched her, she worked the bar and the polls but never someone's dick and lord pray for anyone who disrespected Georgie's woman. She was known as:

 _Marry, Mary, quite contrary._

 _How does your garden grow?_

 _With silver bells and cockle shells,_

 _And pretty maids all in a row._

Her position suited her considering who she was... Her pretty maids all in a row, pleasuring her clients with total secrecy, all of their ribbons swearing confidentiality.

"You wanna work the bar tonight?" Georgie asked her rather calmly.

Georgie was not usually a calm man, he was generally a pissed off man full of swears and illicit gestures, but tonight he seemed a bit more reserved the normal, it almost conserved the golden haired fable.

"If you don't got anyone then I will... You okay, baby?" She asked, walking around from the other side of the bar and sauntering over to the tatted up club owner.

"Course... Just feeling a bit odd I suppose, I feel like somethin's comin' to bite me in the arse." He said, lightly furrowing his brows.

"You mean the wolf?" Mary chortled and ran her inked up hands down Georgie's chest.

"Nah... I'm not to worried 'bout the Sheriff, he normally keeps his snout where it belongs... Up White's arse." He snorted in response.

"We've been making due with what we've got... We've been doing it since we came here..." She sighed, leaning up and planting her lips firmly onto Georgie Porgie's, smiling as he felt his hands slide up her hips. "Calm down... You kiss the girls... And make them cry... But that's for the bedroom." She whispered.

Georgie was never one for fancy words or poetry, but he did prove to Mary that he did love her. She was the only woman he ever gave a shit about... She was the only one he cared about getting out of the homelands, even more than himself and that was saying something. He would never admit it, but he was a coward hence his rhyme but he would die for Mary.

"Um, excuse me?"

Georgie frowned seriously and turned towards Hans.

"The fuck is it, cant ye see I'm busy?" He sneered.

"Sorry Georgie, but delivery came for the booze and he needs the owners signature." He said and Georgie rolled his eyes.

"Fuck sake." He grunted, and he was back, Mary chuckled, that was the man she remembered.

"Don't worry... We still have sometime before we open... Maybe we can... Spend some time together." She mused and Georgie's eyes would light up discreetly.

"You can count on it, missy." He stated before pinching her ass and walking off to the back with Hans to sign bloody paperwork.

* * *

Mary was the only one to share a bed chamber with the one and only Georgie Porgie and she fully intended to keep it that way. She blushed and shivered as Georgie's callused fingers ran up and down her exposed frame. Her body was riddled with scars and marks from escaping the homelands... She hated when he stared but he couldn't help it. At least her glamour hid it when she needed it, but glamours were getting more and more expensive as the years rolled on... And Fables lived a long fucking time.

"... Thanks for... Letting work the bar." She sighed, looking away.

"... I knew ye wouldn't want people seein' ya this way." He replied, even though he felt that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, he knew she loathed her appearance, and she wouldn't get as many tips with her detailed and mangled scars.

Georgie could see the self hatred forming in her blue eyes, and he quickly leaned down, beginning to kiss at her breasts, he needed to at least distract her. she still had nerve damage and life wasn't easy for her... He knew when she was just getting through the day, and some days were easier then others. He moved his lips lower, carefully navigating them over her body and being extraordinarily wary around kissing her scars... Just brushing his lips over certain areas would make her jump out in pain...

Mary shivered and arched her back, of course, there were some areas that heightened the pleasure of his feathery kisses and he memorized which places were okay to touch and which weren't, a huge reason why he _never_ let anyone touch her. No one, when he was around, no customers, no officials, not even the girls, but Mary was more lenient when it came to the girls.

The scars started on her left shoulder and ran down her left side, broad on her left hip and stretched over her back, they were a dark red and were like bloody bruised blotches over her body, and the once beautiful Mary was now a freak, even with her glamour she felt the need to cover up, but dammit if she paid a fortune for a legal glamour she would show herself off. Only Georgie and Dr. Swineheart saw her body without her glamour. Georgie offered to get her a cheaper glamour but she didn't trust the lack market witches to take care of her body the way the witches on the thirteenth floor did.

"Georgie..." Mary breathed, the sex helped take some of the nerve pain away, but she was never painless.

"Are ya hurtin'?" He asked, looking up to herr.

"No... It feels good." She replied, running a hand over his cheek, smiling, he was always so gentle and good with her, held her when the pain could only make her sob.

Dr. Swineheart did what he could to manage her pain level, but even with magic and medications they couldn't dissolve all of it, the magic made her drowsy and the medications made her sick, so she stuck with only one thing at a time, and when it started losing it's effectiveness she would switch to the other treatment, currently she was using magic, which also cost a hefty penny, her treatments made it impossible to be glamoured 100% of the time.

Georgie nodded, he always checked up on her to make sure she was feeling good, Mary never complained unless she was shivering in agony in his arms, that was the hardest part... When he couldn't help her... He focused on pleasuring her for the night, their bodies against one another as noises of bliss lightly echoed from the top floor of the Puddin' 'n Pie.

"Georgie..!" She gasped, clawing at his back and throwing her head back, whimpering and moaning as her lover gyrated his member into her with grunts of pleasure. "Georgie I'm almost there!" She cried and panted, crying out as her orgasm slammed her, and for just a _second_... Her pain was gone, her eyes rolled backwards.

"Fuck!" Georgie hissed and thrust into her, filling her almost to her brim with his fluids.

They should have been more careful... They normally took more precautions but fuck it. Mary panted as she came down from her high, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a packet of Morning After pills, she had a few and they always worked, she popped them into her mouth and swallowed while Georgie got comfortable beside her, wrapping his arms carefully around her to bring her close.

"We have to open soon." She sighed and rested her head onto Georgie's chest.

"Aye... I know." He replied with a small sigh of his own. "... Ya know, if ye aren't feelin' up to it, ye don't have to-"

"I know... But I'm not an invalid... I've dealt with this pain for... A long time, tonight will be no different." She said and smiled tiredly at him, kissing his neck.

Every once in a while she had to take a night or two off due to pain or exhaustion, she never slept well and it lead to her sleep deprivation. However she wanted to make sure she brought in money for their place...

 _Knock knock._

It was unusual for Mary and Georgie to be interrupted, for obvious reasons, Georgie was pissed off, but Mary was concerned.

"Who is it?" Mary asked as she sat up, puling the comforter up over her breasts while Georgie slipped his pants on and flung the door open angrily, raising a brow.

"Nerissa?" He questioned in a slight confused and irritated fashion, her eye liner was running down her face.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mary asked, motioning her into the room.

Georgie glanced to his queen and allowed Nerissa access into their room which was neater then the mermaid had imagined, probably because of Mary.

"I-I..." She muttered, sitting next to Mary on her bed.

"Come on, out with it." Georgie grumbled.

"... Faith... Stole a picture... Of Lily and Crane..." She whimpered.

"What? Why? What do you mean?" Mary asked and Nerissa bared all, their plans, their aspirations... How long this had been going on, all of it.

"W-We just wanted out get out of this business... But... But this is too much... Crane is too powerful and in the Crooked Man's pocket, I knew that she went too far... I'm sorry Mary, Georgie... Please, I just don't want anyone t get hurt." She sniffed, Mary frowned and looked up to Georgie, her eyes pleading.

Normally, Georgie would flip the fuck out, but seeing the look in Mary's eyes he sighed, they tried their best to stay out of the Crooked Man's way and off his radar, they didn't want to be on his shit list... And now they were.

"Look sweetheart... I'm just glad you came to us before this all went too far..." Mary said and hugged the sobbing girl.

"... Fuck sake... Does she still have the picture?" Georgie asked.

"I-I think she keeps it in her locked jewelry box..." Nerissa replied, that would be easy to access.

Mary cared deeply about her girls, and she didn't blame them for dreaming of better things... But this wasn't the way of doing things.

"Georgie, why don't you give us girls some time to freshen up and go get that picture?" Mary asked, still holding up the comforter, despite not wanting anyone to see her this way, Nerissa was too distraught to stare.

Georgie nodded and slipped on his tank top and his hat before closing his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Georgie ordered Hans to open up the club and start the music while the girls got on their polls, providing ample amount of time to sneak in the changing room, steal the picture and get out before anyone noticed. He smashed the lock on Faith's jewelry box, and as Nerissa said, it was there... He took a peek and his face scrunched up, who would want to fuck Snow White? And worse, why would Crane want lily glamoured to look like her? Fucking creep... But it wasn't his business, he just needed to get this picture back to the Crooked man.

He looked up just as Mary walked downstairs with a cleaned up Nerissa, she was covered just enough to hide her scars.

"Was she correct?"

"Aye... I'll to go the Lucky Pawn and drop it off..." Georgie sighed and leaned in, firmly planting his lips onto hers. "Better sooner rather then later." He said and walked out the door, hoping the Jersey Devil would still be there.

* * *

Upon arriving to the sleazy pawn shop, Georgie jogged up to the door, locked... Shit.

"Georgie Porgie." The red head stated behind him oozing with slight surprise, the pimp almost jumped. "What the hell are you doing around here?" He asked, having locked up and walked out the back.

"Jersey, I just came to give ye this... Belongs to the Crooked Man and I don't want me hands dirty..." He said and handed the picture to Jersey who looked it over and raised his brows.

"Where'd you get this?" He questioned.

"... One of me girls simply made a mistake... Decided to get a mind of their own ya know?" He replied.

"... Crooked Man won't like someone snooping in his clients pockets... He might wanna talk to ya about this..." The balding ginger said with a slight smirk at watching Georgie frown.

"... Alright then." He scoffed.

"Come by tomorrow... After closing."

* * *

Despite not wanting to show up, Georgie knew that if he didn't things would only get complicated and messy... They couldn't rely on the fucking government to help them. He walked around back and walked through the door into the Lucky Pawn.

"... Jersey?" He asked, a sudden sense of dread entering his gut.

A sharp blow to the back of his head caused Georgie to black out, he wasn't expecting a trap, and seeing the Jersey Devil's skull somehow contorting into a wicked grin as he faded away, he could only imagine what was happening... Georgie awoke after an unspecified amount of time in an unfamiliar location, sitting in a rather comfortable chair.

"... What the fuck?" He groaned tiredly.

"Hello, Mister Georgie Porgie." A deep unfamiliar tone resonated throughout the dimly lit room, as his eyes adjusted, he noted an older gentlemen, one fucked up eye, and an intimidating woman who wielded an obviously stolen axe.

"Where am I?" Georgie questioned.

"You're in my Domain... Might I offer you a drink to ease the throbbing headache you're probably suffering from? I do apologize, I told Jersey to be gentle." The man stated calmly, his palms resting on a fancy cane as the woman glared him down, a homicidal grin plastered on her visage.

"... The Crooked Man?" Georgie asked, suddenly connecting the pieces.

"Ah there you go... I won't keep you for too long, I just simply needed to ask you about the picture you rightfully returned to me." He asked.

"... What... Do ya wanna know?" Georgie questioned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Where did you get it?"

"... I run the Puddin' 'n Pie... A few of me girls been plottin' to get out and decided they wanted some kind of leverage on me or you or I'm still not quite sure... One of the girls cracked and told me 'bout it... I don't want any trouble so I wanted to return it." He explained and the Crooked Man nodded.

"I believe you... But someone who steals from me or my clients cannot be trusted not to do it again... I fully expect you to take care of this unsavory problem." The Crooked Man said without a hunt of worry.

"You... You want me to kill 'er?" He asked hesitantly.

"... Do what you wish... But I _expect_ you to make sure she won't be a problem... I would hate to cause you any pain, Mr. Porgie." He said and looked to the woman. "This is my Associate... The mundane refer to her as... Bloody Mary... She is not as understanding as I am... So it is in everyone's best interest that you resolve this before I have to step in... Am I clear?" The rather intimidating man asked.

"... Aye..." Georgie replied, the tone of this man's voice, his calm demeanor really rubbed Georgie the wrong way, this is _exactly_ what he wanted to avoid.

"Good I'm glad we came to an understanding... Mary, Show him out."

"Come on, Puddin'." Mary chortled before pulling Gergie up and suddenly shoving him out of a make shift portal.

When Georgie opened his eyes he was in an alley way, he groaned and sat up, recognizing the alley that was directly right outside his club... Shit.

* * *

"Georgie! There you are! Where have you been?" Mary gasped as Georgie walked through the door, he seemed pale and nervous, very uncharacteristic, both she and Nerissa looked to one another.

"... There's been a change in plans." He muttered, walking behind the bar and pouring a whiskey sour and downing it quickly.

"... Hun what's wrong?" Mary asked, gently touching his shoulder.

"... Faith fucked us." He replied, watching Mary gulp. "I was... Told to kill 'er." He said discreetly to Mary who gasped in horror.

"N-No there has to be another way." She replied.

"Mary-"

"No! We came here to start a new life not to be reminded of our old ones! There has to be another way! Maybe we can appeal to him!"

"Mary. If I don't... I'm afraid he'll do somethin' far worse, we gotta do this." He said seriously.

"No! I refuse to let you do this... Please Georgie... Go back for me... Please..." Mary begged and hugged Georgie.

Georgie felt like he was making a terrible mistake as he hugged Mary... But he would do anything for her... He wanted to make sure she was always happy and healthy.

* * *

Georgie felt like he was being watched as he ran errands for the club, he felt like that psycho bitch Bloody Mary was watching over his back at every turn... He felt like he should have just offed Faith... However... He did what he could for Mary, he wanted to make sure she was as happy as he could make her.

A sudden pain in his stomach caught him off guard and he frowned, looking to the time... He needed to get back... Something was wrong, terribly wrong... He basically dropped everything and stomped on the gas once he got in his car. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon, the signs were off and most everyone was either asleep or gone... He walked through the door and looked around.

"... Mary?" He called and gulped, no response.

He walked into the showroom, nothing, the air was awfully stiff... Like the air right after a death. He began sauntering upstairs, pausing as he heard a small squishing sound beneath his shoe, glancing down his heart began pounding in his ears, a... Puddle of blood? Oh god.

"M-Mary! Where are ya?" He called, beginning to walk quicker, a sinking feeling in his chest as he realized a trail of blood lead towards his room...

He stopped outside the room almost as if he couldn't go further... He was afraid of what he would see.

"Georgie Porgie... Puddin' 'n Pie..." Bloody Mary beginning to chant from an unknown location, he gasped and quickly turned around.

"What did ya do to her!?" He hollered, narrowing his eyes as she came into view down the hall.

"... Cursed the girls and made them die." She continued, watching Georgie backing up to the slightly ajar door, almost shaking as she stopped in front of him.

"And when the boss came out to slay..." She leaned in and smirked.

"... Georgie Porgie had to pay." She whispered and just like that, vanished.

Georgie breathed quickly and turned back to the door, throwing it open and what greeted him there brought him to his knees.

There she was... Strung out on the wall, having been sliced open and mutilated... She was gone. He stared at her, unsure how to even react at first until he felt almost faint... He was so angry, so bitter and he blamed himself for everything... She was...

Suddenly something caught his eye, he turned to the bed and realized it was a pregnancy test... It was positive... Fucker... He just had to rub it in! She was fucking pregnant!?

"Fuck!" He snarled and turned away from her as tears erupted from his eyes, sobbing hysterically... He had nothing now...

Georgie stayed there for about five minutes, unable to move, unable to breath... However he heard the door open and shut downstairs... The familiar voices of Nerissa and Faith rang out from downstairs, they were laughing, joking... Rage boiled up from Georgie's innards... Because of them... He had nothing... He trudged downstairs, a darkness shrouding him... He approached the girls.

"Georgie..?" Nerissa asked as he brushed passed her towards Faith.

Without a second thought, before she even had a chance to look at him, he reached around and pulled her ribbon, watching her lifeless head fall and hearing Nerissa scream. He looked up, seeing his reflection in the mirror of ne of the polls. he could see Mary smirking at him from behind before she vanished.

"... There was a change in plan." He sneered.

* * *

This turned into a real shit show... Now he was under the Crooked Man's thumb... Mary's funeral was nice but it ripped through his being violently every second spent without her... He kept her positive pregnancy test for reasons unknown to him... Maybe just because he could think about what could have been.

"Georgie?" A female voice asked, he looked over, wondering who would have came up to see him.

"... Vivian." He muttered softly, having quickly hidden the pregnancy test away.

"How are you holding up..?" She questioned.

"How do ya fuckin' think?" He spat.

"I'm... Sorry... I just thought you might want some company." She replied softly.

He hesitated and looked away, bringing the pregnancy test back out as she walked in.

"... She was pregnant?" Vivian gasped softly.

"... She was." Georgie replied lifelessly.

"I'm... So sorry." Vivian muttered, sitting next to him. "... Would you do it again?" She asked, the question throwing the grieving Georgie off guard.

"Again?"

"... Like if you had the choice to do it over, would you do it again even if you knew it would be this way?" She questioned.

Georgie hesitated before looking away, looking to the pregnancy test. Would he? She was the only woman who ever brought out the best in him... Made him truly happy... If he wanted a family it would have been with her... His mother was a drunken whore who did unforgettable things to him and it took Mary years to earn the trust for him to tell her all he went through... And now she was gone... She only person who knew what happened... She would have made a great mom and he would have made life for his kids much better then his was... Fuck he missed her... He missed her smile, her hair, her eyes... Her presence.

"... Yeah."

* * *

 _ **Alright please let me know how everyone liked it! I did put my own little spin on things please leave a review or inbox me if you want more! I love Georgie and wanted to give him a bit more depth besides just being a douche so I hope everyone enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster!**_

 _ **-Eros**_


End file.
